Facebook
by BurningFire12
Summary: Katniss is obsessed with facebook and while her and Peeta start to talk and flirt on fb, Prims not having as great a time. She started school but not everyone likes her and she starts to get bullied! But will Katniss realise before it's too late? Sorry I'm bad a summaries :) give it a shot though!


**_Facebook_**

Hey guys :) well this is my first fanfiction :) so yeah :) rate and review :) I really wanna hear what you guys have to say! :) ok that's it :)

I do not own Hunger Games :(

**Katniss P.O.V**

I finish the long trek home from school by grumpily dropping my bags at the door step of my small ivy cottage house and barging the house door open. I dumped my bags by the entwining staircase and thudded softly into my room, I climbed over the obstacles of junk and sat straight down at my small, old computer and swinging the chair around, I waited impatiently for it to turn on.

The dark screen suddenly illuminates as I clamp my hand around the mouse and began to click on the Safari button, then it stops loading and begins to freeze. I began clicking on the mouse with a new found anger and start clicking it repeatedly waiting for anything to happen. Then as it begins to load up I cry a sigh of relief. I log on straight to my new addiction; Facebook.

The blue logo streams across my breaking computer and I suddenly spot some news feed, messages and to my surprise a friend request. Which was strange because I am friends with everyone I know in Panem on Facebook and I haven't met anyone recently.

District 12 was a small area so there wasn't many people to meet though, and I'm not exactly the most social person. Everyday at school I hang out with Madge and Annie and block out the rest of the world. I don't really have any other friends but those guys are really close to me and we are all like sisters. However on the first day of school I was extremely shocked when I entered the chaotic mad house they called a school. It wasn't at all what I expected.

I expected everyone to keep to themselves, silent classes, pupils not talking back at teachers, better teachers and all the stuff you look for in a school. It was far off from that, every class there was paper flying, students shouting, teachers growling and snapping back at them. Prim was way better at settling into a new life and school than me. Well, it was hard not to resist Prim. Everyone loves her.

I moved to District 12, 5 years ago. No one normally moves to District 12 because who would want to live in this dump? Everyone is starving, all their faces wiped from any sort of emotion, walking like their dead, with no real feel to the District or any emotion. So why would someone dream of moving to District 12?

I used to dream of District 12, dreaming of a better place, thinking of the similar hunger for food, thinking of all the connections the people of District 12 had tied to my similar life. The same way we move, like we were in no rush with life, no one dreaming of a better future and of what they could accomplish with their lives and their dreams. The same dead emotion we shared. The only difference was that there was a dim fire still burning inside of me. These people in 12 they didn't want to fight for their lives or for others or to even survive.

I have Prim.

That's all I need. She keeps the fire burning within me, with me hoping that she will survive.

I care little for my life though. There is nothing to be made of my life and I'm just a waste of space in my opinion. Prim is the only one that matters to me. Not my mother. She has nothing to do with the fire burning inside of me, since she isolated herself out from us when father died. Yes, it struck as all like a ton of bricks but she left her kids to starve while she sat in that same rotting rocking chair every day and every night not bothering to say anything. Just staring into space.

I tried so hard to get even the smallest sound to emerge from her pursed together lips but not a single sound was emitted.

When this was all happening we were living in the woods outside 12. I had lived there my whole life and loved learning all the skills for the forest with my father. While I was outside learning how to fish, Prim who is a few years younger than me would be learning all the medical ropes with my mother. At that time in my life it was the best time. I took it for granted then though. Now I miss those days in our cabin in the woods sitting by the alive, crackling, blazing fire and dreaming of my future and when I would grow up. However fairy tales don't exist so that moment never lasted long enough for enough pleasure. Once my father died we couldn't face going back to the cabin.

It was his favourite place.

His death was a tragedy but my mother out of the blue after months of a dead father and a mother who wouldn't care for her weak children decided we should pack up and after years of avoiding the District we moved into it. Once my father died I always dreamt what it must be like in 12 and I knew we had to move there to even have a chance of survival. In the woods it was dangerous and we now had no one to protect us and it was a lot safer in 12 with crowds of people and surprisingly even a fence around the whole of the District isolating it from the woods.

Once we moved and settled in to our overgrown, small, hot cottage we went to school for our first ever time. Our mother taught us before in private lessons in the woods but we had never really been taught the correct stuff so other children would be learning a lot different.

Then on the first day of school it was all an override. For a place where I could create a new surface and imagine a new life for myself it wasn't turning out too well. No one seemed to care though. I then came upon Annie and Madge and I was so grateful I did.

In school there is a social ladder. There was the populars, the followers that would follow anyone around and then report back to the populars gossiping from the way they walk to the way they eat their sandwich, then the jokers who would hang out with anyone, then it would be the people that you never really learn their names and they just disappear into the background and then the nerds who just worked hard and actually did the class work and homework properly.

The problem with being new is that you are interesting for about two seconds and after they have examined you they don't really care.

Then Madge and Annie saw me sitting in the bathroom bawling my eyes out and the only thing I could blame my tears for was either the awful populars or hormones. They agreed that it was the populars and then they took me under their wing and then suddenly we became inseparable.

The populars found me strange because when I showed no reaction to the fact the Cato broke up with Glimmer or that Thresh cheated on his girlfriend with a 20 year old they would look at me like I was a strange creature from Mars. To be fair I honestly didn't care about any of the school gossip, I didn't really want to know. That's what really kick started the bullying and I just gave up on trying to fit in and just hung out with my only two friends.

Once I heard the door creak open and then quietly slammed shut I knew that Prim was home and that I should start doing the chores or cooking or anything to keep my mind off the fact that I shouldn't be doing this. There should be a loving mother waiting for me as soon as I open the door ready to plant a kiss on my rosy face. Then a few hours later she would call out the simple word "Supper" and we would all come running.

But that's not how it works out.

We have to fend for ourselves. I have had to adapt and get used to it though. I sigh and began making the simplest soup I can. Then once the smell of the freshly cooked soup swarmed around the house, Prim came running like she was being pulled along by a string and dug in.

It was only then that I noticed Prims face. Her eyes were all blotchy and red, she had long dark circles under her eyes and she had so much dirt on her face it looked like she had been dragged backwards through a bush. Her face was plastered into a frown and even as she ate she still kept the same angry yet upset emotion written on her face.

"Prim?" I said quietly not meaning to sound so scared.

"Prim? What's wrong?" I spoke up louder so she could hear me properly.

Then she burst into tears. I guess her first day of school hadn't had been as good as I was expecting it to be.


End file.
